Why Rashness Wins
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: Remus and Sirius aren't speaking. Sirius likes the rain but Remus doesn't care. Somehow this leads crying and snogging and an oak tree by the lake. And sometimes, thinking before you act isn't the way to go... Sometimes Rashness Wins. SLASH;WARNING


The rain beat down steadily. There was a fast pitter-patter of the rain slapping against the flooded ground. The rain shot down mercilessly, being rough and drawing cringes from every lingering student that was trying to get to shelter. The rain was dense and you couldn't see anything unless it was large and dark and nearly right in front of you. Everyone was running to get in Hogwarts or maybe into the greenhouses.

Everyone except Sirius Black. He stood under a large oak tree that's branches dipped over the lake. The giant squid poked out of the lake, enjoying his shower after being in a bath constantly. Sirius took off his hat and blinked as the rain clouded his already blurry vision. His long hair was slick to his forehead, weighed down by the rain clinging to the strands. His hair was down to his past his shoulders and quickly curling up. His clothes were plastered to him and a steady stream dropped on his head from the leaves of the tree that gave a path for the rain.

Sirius breathed out, spluttering as the rain immediately tried to enter his mouth. He gave up and just allowed the rain to dribble out of his mouth and down his chin. Droplets fell from his forehead and down his cheeks looking like tears. Sirius tipped his head back and allowed the rain to pound down on him.

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius lowered his head and sighed. He turned to where he heard his name and frowned after seeing nothing. He waited and saw nothing still. The person, whoever they were, must have been yelling very loudly for him to hear. The rain was so loud that he couldn't even hear himself think. Sirius shrugged, assuming that the person had gave up and went in.

"SIRIUS BLACK, ARE YOU MAD!?"

Sirius gave a start and whipped around. He could make out a form coming closer at an alarming rate and he tried to blink past the rain to see who it was. But, it was pointless. He would know that voice anywhere. As if to prove him right, Remus stomped in his line of vision. The werewolf looked angry and adorable..

Remus was seething and his clothes were plastered against his wiry body, a fact that Sirius took note of grudgingly. His face was flushed and rain just cascaded down his body. Sirius quickly glanced away. Remus and he weren't on speaking terms but damn, he couldn't help but look. Remus stomped closer, his feet sloshing in the puddles, and came face to face with Sirius. Sirius averted his eyes.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" Remus snarled and waved his wand. The rain suddenly repelled from them both and became muffled. It left them both soaked but no longer getting rained on.

"Me? What are you doing?" Sirius croaked back. Remus stomped his foot angrily, making a splash.

"Trying to keep you from dying from hypothermia!" Remus snapped back, waving his wand again. Sirius felt his clothes immediately dry and he was washed in a warmth. Sirius saw Remus become dry as well.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Remus sneered at him, a look Sirius found didn't suit the normally gentle boy. The sight made his heart twist.

"Why!? Because you, like an idiot, are standing out here in the pouring rain. You are going to get sick, Sirius." Remus said slowly like Sirius was an idiot.

"I know but why do _you_ care?" Sirius retorted. Remus' face went blank before it morphed into a glare.

"I don't. James _asked_ me to come get you." Remus spat, emphasizing that James hadn't just asked but begged and basically forced him.

"Oh." Sirius muttered and hung his head. Remus made a disgusted noise.

"Look, if you want to stay out here and get sick, don't let me stop you. I tried to get you inside. Get sick but don't complain in my presence. I won't care." Remus hissed.

It was the complete loathing exuding off of Remus that had Sirius tilting his head back. It was the sloshing of the puddle as Remus pivoted to leave, to walk away, that had him letting out a wail. It just tore through him, sounding ragged and just defeated. Sirius was just giving up now and it felt really good to scream..

"Sirius, what the..." Remus shouted, turning back. Sirius advanced on the smaller boy, gripping his shoulders and staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry and I know I've told you that but I'm sorry. I know it was stupid, that I was stupid and I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry and I miss you. I miss you, Moony. I'm sorry."

Remus blinked at Sirius in shock. Sirius' face was twisted in pain. Remus blinked at the sincerity and pure desperation in his voice. Remus was shocked to see Sirius had an undeniable shine of tears in his swirling grey orbs. Remus swallowed thickly and despite everything, his heart have a pang to see Sirius so unraveled. Sirius dropped his hands back to his side.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered and his voice broke. Right along with Remus' heart. Remus inwardly groaned and cursed his malleable resolve. Remus walked forward and pulled Sirius into a hug. Sirius gave a shuddering breath before breaking out into sobs..

Remus held Sirius close and worked hard to sooth Sirius. The Sirius who, up until now, he was absolutely furious with. The Sirius who had betrayed him in a way he felt was unforgivable. The Sirius who acted before he thought and forgot to care about the consequences. Also, the Sirius who bounced back from everything. The Sirius who never felt dejected or apologized about anything. The Sirius who _never_ cried. This wasn't the Sirius he was holding close.

And Sirius, never having cried like this before, clung to Remus like he was dying. Sirius felt so broken, so unhinged. Dammit it all to hell, Sirius missed Remus and it felt like a breath of air to have Remus there and actually touching him. Remus wasn't pushing him away and in fact, was holding him close.

Sirius buried his face into Remus' neck as his sobs started to subside. Remus smelled good, like chocolate and faint cinnamon with slight ink. The combination was odd but it comforted Sirius and so he nuzzled Remus' neck. Remus tightened his arms around Sirius.

Sirius let his arms lock around the werewolf, refusing to let go. Ever. Sirius never regretted something so much in his life like he did now. He had been going barmy without Remus talking to him. He had been beating himself up so much and now, he felt better. Remus was actually holding him. Maybe he'd forgive him.

"Sirius..." Remus whispered and Sirius pulled back. He felt like a mess, his eyes puffy and his face blotchy. Remus eyed him in worry like his anger had evaporated. Sirius sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, Moony. I'll never ever even think about anything like that again. I'll stop trying to prank Snivellus and I'll never ever make werewolf jokes again. I won't do anything you don't want me to! Anything. I'm so sorry. Aa, just stop hating me because I really miss you and I need you. Please?" Sirius begged shamelessly.

"I don't hate you, Padfoot." Remus murmured and Sirius could've sobbed in relief at the nickname. He hadn't heard that word fall off Remus' lips ever since the incident. Sirius looked up at Remus with adorable eyes.

"Good. I'm glad." Sirius said in relief..

"I was just really, really angry." Remus amended.

"Was?" Sirius breathed hopefully. Remus shot him an arch look.

"Was. It's hard to stay mad at you when you're crying." Remus said. Sirius beamed and launched back at Remus, gripping him tight. Remus chuckled and clapped Sirius on the back. And, right there in the rain, they became okay again.

Sirius pulled back, still floating on his pure joy and giddiness. Sirius did something without thinking, which it was his complete lack of thought that got him where he was now. Sirius just acted straight from his happiness. He might have went overboard but then again, he knew he hadn't.

Sirius hooked his hand behind Remus' neck and yanked him forward, kissing him affectionately. Remus gave a jolt of surprise and his eyes popped wide open in shock. Sirius felt himself freeze and he started mentally shouting at himself to back away and apologize. He didn't, like an idiot, and stood frozen.

A warmth stirred in his stomach and Sirius felt his eyes flicker close, shuttering his view of wide shocked amber eyes. The lips pressed firmly against his in a warm, moist, softness that somehow stayed together. Sirius' mind whirred past coherency and he found himself intrigued in this foreign feeling.

He had kissed many girls but not one bloke. This was different. This was _Remus_ and it felt...good. Sirius was suddenly _really_ kissing Remus. Like really. It was the whole lips roaming, teeth nipping, small whimpers that couldn't be contained, hands pulling closer, tongues twining, and mingling sighs. He didn't know why he was doing this but he knew he wasn't about to stop.

Remus tasted like chocolate. That was all Sirius could formulate as a thought in his mind. Sirius found himself suddenly more inclined to chocolate. Not just that but Remus tasted masculine. There was no distinct feminine taste that had always bothered Sirius when snogging girls. No, Remus was just chocolate and Remus and that tasted heavenly.

Also, Remus fit really nice against him. It was very right the way Remus just plastered himself against Sirius. They were the perfect height and Sirius found that his hands had perfect reach of Remus' back. Sirius dug his nails into Remus' back and moaned in appreciation at the firm back he felt. Remus sighed into his lips.

Sirius knew it was inevitable. He had to pull back eventually but dammit, he was scared. He had done that thing of not thinking about consequences. But, he was also happy that he had acted rashly this time. Because, you see, Remus was kissing him back. He had no idea why Remus was but he wasn't about to question it. Then, he pulled away. Remus' eyes were drooped in pleasure and Sirius immediately missed Remus' lips back on his.

"I..." Sirius choked out but then snapped his mouth shut.

"What?" Remus whispered, raising a hand to his lips.

"I don't know.." Sirius whispered back. Remus looked at Sirius in wonderment.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was happy, I guess. I didn't mean to but then I didn't want to stop." Sirius admitted.

"That was my first kiss." Remus confessed quietly and blushed as Sirius looked smug for a moment.

"Was it? That was my first kiss with a bloke." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, what just happened?" Remus asked, reality hitting him finally.

"I really missed you, Remus." Sirius whispered. Remus blinked down at Sirius in surprise.

"That's it? You missed me?" Remus asked slightly incredulous.

"Yeah."

"So... What now?" Remus asked.

"Well, now... I thank my lucky stars that you forgave me and possibly... If you would like, I'll snog you again." Sirius said with a crooked grin. Remus arched an eyebrow.

"You want to snog me again?" Remus asked.

"I want to snog you again and again and again... And even more." Sirius said honestly. Remus looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sirius, we're mates... We can't..." Remus said shakily. Sirius tutted and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Remus' jaw line.

"Who said? If it doesn't work, we can still be mates. If it does then...we are better for it. Don't make me seduce you. I can and you know it." Sirius mumbled and went back to trailing hot kisses on Remus' jaw and neck. Remus groaned and his head tipped back.

"May-Maybe... W-we could... We ma-maybe could." Remus stuttered out breathlessly. The sensation was foreign for him, considering how he kept a distance from all of these sorts of things. It felt good though and he didn't really want it to stop.

"Good." Sirius purred and walked Remus back against the tree and renewing the drying charms. Remus took a steadying breath and licked his lips in anticipation. Sirius pounced. He wanted to explore this new sensation right here and right now. And, he did..

All the while, Sirius was thankful for his rashness.


End file.
